


What is [Peace]?

by yuflies (orphan_account)



Series: hq writing challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abstract, Cell Phones, Dorks, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Happy, Homework, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I failed, I'm Sorry, Nekoma, Peace, Peaceful, Questions, Searching, Short, Video Game, a lot of peace, a lot of texting, i need to do my homework lol, idk what to tagg, just read it, more peace, p e a c e, tbh it´s pretty cute if u asked me, this is NOT SAD, two parts, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yuflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is your definition of peace?</p><p>Where Kenma tries to find out what peace is and Hinata has problems with his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is [Peace]?

**1\. Kozume Kenma**

 

Kozume Kenma was an ordinary high school student. He usually spent his time with video games when he wasn´t busy with practice or school.

 

Recently he has been thinking about peace a lot. He never thought about something for a long time because people usually don´t ask him for his opinion. He didn´t really like telling people his thoughts anyways. He's actually just scared about what people might think about him if he did.

But Hinata Shouyou did.

One day Kenma got a text from the orange head where he asked Kenma about his definition of peace. He actually didn´t really bother answering, but he couldn’t get the question out of his head. So what is his definition of peace, he wondered.

 

He once tried asking Kuroo but as if you could ask Kuroo things like this. Surprisingly the tall boy actually thought for a few second before answering. “To me, peace would be being happy and having everything I need,” Nekoma´s captain answered with a big grin. “Now go back to practice.”

 

So is being happy peace?

Lev´s definition of peace was totally different. To Lev having good food was peace.

Kenma shook his head. As if good food could be peace. Lev was probably just hungry and thinking about Inarizushi again.

 

Peace sure seemed to be a very complex thing.

Kenma decided to ask Yaku, who is the most mature person on the team. He wouldn´t even try asking Yamamoto; who knows what kind of dumb answer he would give.

 

As planned, Kenma went to Yaku after practice ended to ask him what peace is. “Peace huh? Well that is an interesting question. I would say peace is when everyone gets along!” “So peace is getting along with each other?” Kenma asked. “Well … this would be _my_ definition of peace. Everyone has a different definition. For some people freedom would be peace or happiness. You have to find out what peace is for you.”

 

So peace can be many different things.

For Kuroo it would be happiness, good food for Lev and when everyone gets long then that would be peace for Yaku. But what is his own definition of peace then?

 

Kenma was sitting on his bed playing video games again. He always liked to play video games. He wasn´t a person who´d make friends easily, so he usually spent his time on games. Playing also helped him calm down and feel less stressed. Kenma paused his game and took out his phone. Slowly, he typed the answer to Hinata's question.

 

“Video games.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**1\. Hinata Shouyou**

 

Hinata shrugged. He has to write a text about his definition of peace as homework. Peace huh? What is peace even? People talk about peace after a war. So is peace … safety? He wonders what Kageyama would write. Probably something really serious and deep, Hinata guessed.

 

Hinata thought so.

 

Kageyama has been sitting in front of his desk for hours now, struggling to do his homework. How do you even define peace? Peace is something really big and it´s … invisible??? Kageyama sighed. How will he ever finish this? Maybe he should ask Sugawara, or some of the other third-years tomorrow, or just copy someone´s homework. He leaned back and closed his eyes. “Peace,” he whispered. Since everyone had to write down their own definition, he probably shouldn’t copy someone else’s homework. The black haired sighed again. This is so troublesome.

 

Hinata didn´t make much progress either. After hours of staring at his empty sheet Hinata decided to ask Kenma. Kenma surely knows what peace is, since people call him the brain of the team. That must mean he's really smart!

**Author's Note:**

> First at all thank you Aleisha for beta´ing for me since I´m a nerd and can´t do it myslef and that you to everyone on Twitter who helped me !!! uvu
> 
> So I decided to do a Hq writing challenge w/ Cloudo and my first "topic" was peace.  
> Like great what is peace? How do you write a story about peace? (Cloudo had more luck she had love wwww---)  
> I decided to bother people on Twitter with their definitions and I got a lot of interensting answers which also gave me a lot of motivation to write this (even though I did the in last minute /shot).  
> And that´s how this happened ... I originally planned to write something about Kageyama or Shouyou and Natsu or Daisuga but .......................... I A M W E A K
> 
> Oh and next time is going to be pride. ;;


End file.
